spica
by karura ai yagami
Summary: un songfic con la cancion spica de plastic tree acerca de el sentir de misaki mei tras la muerte de su hermena gemela misaki fujioka y el dolor de recordar los pocos momentos de calidad junto a ella


**Paste** your documen

** spica**

primero saluditos este es mi primer fic ,un songfic con mi cancion favorita spica de plastic tree trata de los sentimientos de misaki mei(segun yo claro),cuando muere misaki fujioka he modificado un poco la historia del ova y agregado detalles espero sea de su agrado,apor cierto another no me pertenece y eso es una pena ,solo hago esto para mi entretenimiento y el de otros.

** hay un par de estrellas a las cuales ponemos el mismo nombre,**

** me lo dijiste tu**

misaki mei estaba pensando otra vez tristemente en su gemela y todo lo que le habia enseñado ,en lo que le habia dicho ,en lo que la habia ayudado a pesar del poco tiempo juntas,de verdad la extrañaba aunque frente a todos fingiera serenidad ,y mas triste le ponia ver el feretro de su gemela con esa hermosa muñeca que tanto le gustaba su ultimo regalo de cumpleaños...

** luces que anulan la oscuridad y decoran coloridamente a tokio**

entonces recordo a ese chico del ascensor y penso el debe saber cuan hermosas son las estrellas en tokio debe tener una vida plena y feliz ,lastima que misaki jamas podria verlas ya nunca mas ni podria conocer a ese atractivo chico

** buscar en el cielo nocturno ¿cuanto tiempo me llevo? **

** eso y todo es para ti**

tenia razón todo lo que hacia era para misaki para que se sintiera orgullosa de quien era su gemela por ella lo hacia solo por ella

** mira si la luz de las estrellas atan nuestras separadas manos**

** y si el nombre de la estrella me recuerda un futuro perdido**

**estaremos juntos para siempre nosotros 2 y la blanca spica**

entonces recordo esa noche cuando kirika no estaba y misaki jugo con ella todo el dia y por la noche se dedicaron a observar estrellas, entre ellas la mas hermosa para ambas spica y sellaron un pacto para estar juntas siempre y que nada las separara +++++

flash back+++++ -ya se-dijo misaki fujioka-a tu mamá no le gusta que nos veamos ni que estemos juntas ,pero que tal si hacemos un pacto de sangre para que ni si quiera ella nos pueda separar tomando como testigo a spica-finalizo -esta bien -dijo misaki mei , fue entonces cuando cada una corto su mano y a la luz de spica las estrecharon para que nada nunca las separara...

** fuimos incapaces de resolver una parte de nuestro amor**

** la respuesta es buena al igual que la de todos**

** mirar la luna ,subir una colina, vagar sin rumbo**

** canto como un gato que llora**

** ¿cuanto faltara hasta que llegue el amanecer?**

** no mientas, no desaparescas**

entonces recordo que misaki le estuvo mintiendo mucho tiempo acerca de su leusemia aun sabiendo que ella le ayudaria donandole su medula le habia mentido,igual era de esperarse pues ella igual le habia mentido al decirle que no veia la muerte en ella y eso jamas se lo perdonaria a ella misma jamas tal vez si le hubiese dicho eso misaki aun estaria alli con ella , pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ,ya era muy tarde

** si la luz de la estrella me recuerda un amor que ya habia **

** olvidado **

** y si la luz de la estrella ilumina un futuro escondido **

** entonces estaremos juntos para siempre nosotros 2 **

** y la blanca spica **

de pronto misaki mei sintio algo calido como si alguien muy familiar la abrazaray despues creyo oir a su gemela decir -misaki, esta bien no es tu culpayo estoy bien te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario-...

** una dulce ,dulce voz escuche **

** tristes, tristes lagrimas me caen **

** extraño ,extraño es tu corazon , **

** pero no te vere mas ,no te vere nunca mas **

** estas tan lejos de aqui , pero aun asi ,te veo **

** en mi pasado, mi presente, y mi futuro**

fue entonces cuando misaki mei al fin se durmio aun frente al feretro de misaki como dandole un ultimo abrazoy pensando que haria lo que sea,todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para detener la calamidady vengar a su gemela a cualquier costo...


End file.
